Sniper Rifle (cut weapon)
bridge with the AirEx Truck on it.]] The Sniper Rifle is a weapon cut from Half-Life 2. It can be found in the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta. While it still exists in Half-Life 2 and its episodes as the Overwatch Sniper Rifle, it was cut as a weapon to be used by the player, like the Stun Baton. It is also different in other ways. It was to originally be used by the Combine Elite's predecessor the Combine Sniper Elite. Overview *The Sniper Rifle was to be Half-Life 2's long-range weapon but was dropped in favor of the less conventional crossbow (which has the same range for a skilled player). *It is an extremely powerful weapon; it can kill a regular Overwatch Soldier with one hit. However, the player must manually insert a new round between shots, much like the retail crossbow. The reload time between shots is also much longer for the Sniper Rifle. To compensate this, the Sniper Rifle's bullet will instantly hit a target. *The Sniper Rifle (along with the Overwatch Sniper) is prominently featured in the WC mappack maps starting with "sniper". *The Combine Sniper Elite was to always use the sniper rifle by walking, running and shooting with it. Whenever the elite used the Sniper there would be a glitch in the animation would play back of him crouching then he would shoot. There were to be two animations of him shooting up one crouched and another while standing, but the recoil animation has it look like he's using a XM29 OICW instead. There were three reloading animations as well one while he's crouched to the floor and another where he reload's like his successor the Combine Elite does and another with him standing as he reloads (similar to the second version but he's standing instead). *Once the player killed the Sniper Elite (originally) the sniper rifle would stay attached on his hand no matter what. This was later fixed with patches over at project beta.ru as he was once killed the player can pick up the sniper rifle. Fate *The Sniper Rifle was adapted for use by Overwatch Snipers and Alyx only, and was eventually seen in Episode Two. In the infested rebel base in Episode Two, Alyx covers Gordon with the rifle, if a grenade is thrown inside the sniper nest, a Combine soldier will appear as killed instead of Alyx. *It is featured in the arcade version of Half-Life 2, Half-Life 2: Survivor. Trivia *In the Half-Life 2 files, several texture files for HUD weapon icons can be found, most of which still containing the icons for almost all of the cut weapons. The Sniper Rifle is among them. * In Half-Life 2 and its episodes, the player can still spawn a box of sniper rounds using the console command "give item_box_sniper_rounds". The box texture is different from that of the original model; it is pink, with the word "OBSOL33T" (leetspeak for "obsolete") written in cyan on it. * The rifle appears to be a combination of the real-life LAR .50 BMG Grizzly Big Boar and the Steyr HS .50. Gallery File:Sniper icon.png|HUD icon. File:Sniperw.png|Worldmodel. File:Sniper l.png|Viewmodel. File:Survivor sniper rifle.jpg|''Half-Life 2: Survivor'' viewmodel. File:Sniperrounds l.png|A box of Sniper Rifle rounds. File:Sniperrounds 2.png|The same box in the Half-Life 2 files. File:Hl2s27.jpg|Custom Combine Assassin player model in Half-Life 2: Survivor, with the cut Sniper Rifle. File:Hl2s26.jpg|Another custom player model in Half-Life 2: Survivor, also with the cut Sniper Rifle. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Survivor'' Category:Cut weapons Category:Combine weapons Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Sniper rifles Category:Weapons